X-Men: A new Team
by Sun54
Summary: The X-Men just lost Storm and half their team! Now they have to rebuild it from scratch! But who knows who is lurking in the shadows.
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1: Saying Goodbye  
  
"I am sorry Professor, but I am taking a team to go and find out what ever did happen to...well we are going to try and find the cause of a lot of our members disappearances through out the months," explained Storm.  
  
"I understand Storm, but I don't know why we could do this as a team. We have always done it in the past," said Professor X.  
  
"Yes Professor, we tried that. In the outcome, we lost Colossus, Moira Mctaggert, and Senator Kelly. Shadowcat later dropped out, and Marrow returned home. Now I think that we should try going alone and if we need your help we will call via-Cerebero. This is very tough but we must do this," explained Storm.  
  
It was a rainy day at the X-Mansion in Westchester, NY; and a very sad day, for Storm was leaving to go and search for lost teammates that disappeared during the Covert Operations, when the X-Men tried to find a cure for the Legacy Virus.  
  
"I am going to take Beast, Thunderbird, Rogue, Gambit, Bishop, and Psylocke. We are terribly sorry to do this but we feel that we must do this. I.... Sniff*, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," sobbed Storm.  
  
"Storm do not cry I know that you do not want to but you need to go and find our lost members. I bid you farewell," said Professor X.  
  
"Professor I think you must go too," said Phoenix.  
  
"Jean, I am not leaving. You must try and find new recruits. Try and find Polaris, persuade her to come back. If you can, I have a location of a man just like Colossus. His name is Mikhailios Minorca Rasputin {Mikhail Minooka Rasputin}. He is the little son of Colossus. Please find him," said Prof. Xavier.  
  
Jean Grey, a student of Professor Xavier, went towards the great machine called Cerebero. She went inside and put on the silver helmet. She turned the machine on. All of a sudden waves of mutant thoughts flooded her mind. She had the control, but sometimes she would let out a grunt of pain because of the amount of strength it took to control the great machine.  
  
"Let me look in Antarctica, in the Savage Land. Mikhailios was born there, and sources say that he stayed there and ruled after Ka-Zar and Erika went to New York to stop Carl Zykos a.k.a. Sauron. Lets take a peak... yes found him. He is in the Tribal Hut. Oh my.... he can take on metal form just like Colossus. We must recruit him," thought Jean.  
  
The next morning, a yellow car pulled up to the X-Mansion.  
  
"That will be 5 bucks Mister, hey! Where did ya go?" yelled the driver.  
  
As soon as the driver went to tell his passenger for the fee, his passenger was nowhere to be seen. That passenger was Nightcrawler.  
  
"The Mansion seems to be a little quiet than it usually is," thought Nightcrawler.  
  
"So you decided to come back Elf, huh? Well you need to get an uniform and say you're an X-Man," said Wolverine.  
  
"Logan, dear ole buddy how are ya?" said Nightcrawler. The blue man went up to the shady man and gave him a big blue eye love hug.  
  
"Elf, never give me hugs," said Wolverine. "Only on holidays you may give me hugs. I will let you get away with it just this once."  
  
"Kurt welcome back to the X-Men. Come to the Danger Room and the Ready Room, to fit you and give you a sample mission to see how good your reflexes are," said Phoenix.  
  
Nightcrawler was soon in costume and in the Danger Room, and on his favorite mission, apprehending Magneto's daughter, Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Okay increase it by 5.0 gravity potential, and change character to Apocalypse. Jeannie, I am only doing this because we are up against enemies that could fry Magneto in one attack," said Logan.  
  
"Kurt if you are feeling that you are having signs of Fatigue, teleport out of the Danger Room and go strait to the Medical Facility on the double!" yelled Jean. Nightcrawler started out his training exercise with no trouble all. Then it increased to medium level, then to Apocalypse. Nightcrawler started to feel a wee bit tired, but he pressed on.  
  
"Argh, please stop it now!" yelled Nightcrawler.  
  
Soon Nightcrawler couldn't control his teleportation in the Danger Room. He finally got control and defeated Apocalypse with no trouble at all.  
  
"Kurt? Kurt? Kurt, are you all right? Oh no!!!! Logan, he has gone into Cardiac Arrest!" yelled Jean, fearing that Nightcrawler was dead.  
  
"I'm on Jeannie, Elf, listen to me, I am going to bring you to the Medical Facility. Phoenix will then Telepathically heal you," explained Wolverine.  
  
At the Med. Lab, Jean started her Telepathy healing. Soon the Phoenix Entity went inside of Kurt's body. The Phoenix Entity sent charges through Nightcrawler's heart to start it up again. No Luck. Phoenix then tried to pump it and then charge it.  
  
"Come on Kurt, I won't let another X-Man die because of Health Problems. There, the heart is pumping again. Kurt can you hear me?" asked Jean.  
  
"Katchezen, did I survive?" asked Nightcrawler.  
  
"You sure did Elf, with flying colors. I'm proud of ya Kurt. Welcome back to the X-Men!!" said Wolverine.  
  
"Sir, we are now approaching the X-Mansion. Is there anything you would like before you attack the X-Men?" asked a purple robot.  
  
"No Fernis, all I need is my helmet," said a tall red dark figure. "The X-Men will never know what hit them, and soon Xavier will be no more. This is so perfect!!!!!!!!!" yelled the tall red dark figure.  
  
"Logan, I think I can lace back your adamantium skeleton. The plus is that it will not wipe out your memory, and it won't hurt. The Minus is, well..." explained Jean.  
  
"C'mon Jeannie, it can't be that bad can it?" asked Logan.  
  
"The minus is that your claws will be deformed for about 5 minutes after the skeleton is placed back in. They may come out of different points. So what I suggest is not use your claws for 5 minutes, and if you must, I'll use my telepathic Phoenix abilities to make sure that your claws won't come out in the unsecured places," explained Jean.  
  
"What unsecured places?" asked Logan.  
  
"Well you arm might have a claw pop there, or down there. I am just warning you, it is not exactly unsecured, it is just the unnecessary place for the claw to come out, " explained Jean.  
  
"Want to go with it, if you have pain I'll come and kiss it all away."  
  
"Sure, and I'll take that offer later on," said Wolverine.  
  
He stepped into the machine and it started Phase 1, which was scanning the patient. Soon the machine went to Phase 2, and Wolverine did not even let out a cry of pain. The adamantium was soon placed on him. Then it was over. Wolverine came out looking as he was 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Well, it work*.... mmmmm," said Jean.  
  
Wolverine had whisked Jean in his arms, and they kissed.  
  
"Well, kissing my wife a goodbye kiss, or a good luck kiss?" asked Cyclops.  
  
"Oh my Cyclops, you are alive? But how is that possible, you and Apocalypse died in my arms. Is it really you, please tell me it is you?" asked Jean, her tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
"Jean it is me. Apocalypse did not entirely take my whole body. When we supposedly died, Apocalypse and I separated and I threw him off a cliff. After that, I went to Canada. I found my Dad, Corsair, trying to look for me. I lost of my memory because of Apocalypse, so I remembered him as Corsair, leader of the Starjammers. Then I remembered every thing. I tried to get back here as quickly as possible, but transportation is horrible these days," explained Cyclops.  
  
"Well welcome back Cyke. It is great to have you back! That kiss, well it was nothing," said Wolverine.  
  
"Don't worry Wolvie, I don't care what happened," said Cyclops.  
  
" Brang Brang Brang, alert, Professor not on planet Earth alert!" yelled Cerebero.  
  
" What happened? He was here a minute ago!" yelled Jean.  
  
"Warp Ring opening, origin, unknown," said Cerebero.  
  
Out of the blue, a teleportation ring opened. Then a person came out of the portal. It was Alex Summers a.k.a. Havok. Havok came running out of the portal, tired and exhausted.  
  
"Alex, you are alive!" yelled Cyclops.  
  
"Scotty, my big-brother, you are a sight for sore eyes. Where is Madeline? She and I are supposedly getting married," said Havok.  
  
"Alex, what are you talking about? Madeline is not alive. She was destroyed in the Inferno missions. Polaris will be so glad to see you!" explained Cyclops.  
  
"Polaris glad to see me? Scott, she is the daughter of Magneto. She doesn't love me," said Havok.  
  
"Alex, lets get you to the Med. Lab. There is something that I need to show you," said Cyclops.  
  
In the Med. Lab, Cerebero took a look into Havok's mind.  
  
"Oh my god, it can't be!" said Cyclops.  
  
"Scott what is it?" asked Jean.  
  
"Alex, well, when he died, he was sent through a portal, and well he landed in the body of Havok, leader of the Six. In that time, Earth was corrupted. He died there and was being hurled through the Time Space Continuum. He later found a way back here, but all he remembers is what happened there. He remembers before he went there, but he forgot what happened... what I mean to say is that Alex has been stuck there for 2 years. He remembers that he is married to Madeline and forgot about his love with Lorna...Sniff*," sobbed Cyclops.  
  
"Oh Scott. He will be all right. We will put him in Cerebero's mind shock, and he will remember everything that has been going on for the last 2 years when he wasn't here," said Jean.  
  
In Cerebero, Havok was connected with the Silver Helmet.  
  
"Now Havok, this may hurt a tad. I will be with you all the way and start explaining to you what happened. You ready?" asked Jean.  
  
"Yes," said Havok.  
  
"Here we go, Cerebero, activate Mind Shock sequence, start in 1999," said Jean.  
  
Soon many pictures flared in the mind of Alex Summers, all telling him about what had happen over the years he was gone. The sequence was soon over and Alex remembered all that he had forgotten over the 2-year absence.  
  
"Alex now you know all the things that you missed while you were in that separate time. Welcome back," said Jean.  
  
"I guess Lorna will never love me again, because she now works with Magneto," said Alex.  
  
"No, she will always love you no matter what. When you died, she was devastated. She will be over because she is going to join the X-Men," explained Jean.  
  
"All right, I guess I am a X-Man again," said Alex.  
  
"Where am I, where is Jean?" thought Xavier.  
  
"Welcome Charles, to the fold!" exclaimed Magneto.  
  
"Erik, why, why do you want to do this?" asked Xavier.  
  
"I did this to teach you a lesson. You are an idiot when it comes to this. You see Charles; I am going too kill the X-Men. Storm was right to leave; she left in the nick of time. She and the others will not be in graves like yours will be," explained Magneto.  
  
"No, No, No, No, I will not let you do this! I have already lost Robert and Moira, I am not going to loose my students to the likes of evil!!!!" yelled Xavier.  
  
"Well Charles, you are those kind of people that try to help as much as they can. Hate to break it to you, but your time is up. I am going to kill you Charles Francis Xavier, and when I am done with you; your pupils are next!" explained Magneto.  
  
Xavier didn't want to hurt Magneto, but Magneto was out for blood. Xavier used a Psi-Blast, and Magneto was knocked unconscious. Xavier then used a telekinetic shield and was soon transported out of Magneto's ship, and back to the X-Mansion.  
  
"Kurt, Alex, Warren, Scott, Logan; I would like to welcome back Miss Magnetism herself, Lorna Dane a.k.a. Polaris!" yelled Jean.  
  
A green haired beauty then stepped out of an Avengers Quinjet. She closed the door with her magnetic powers.  
  
"Lorna, your back!" yelled Havok.  
  
"Alex my love, you're alive," said Lorna.  
  
"True love at last, like us, right Scott?" asked Jean.  
  
Cyclops just stared at the two lovebirds, wishing that he were in love with Jean that way too.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Prof. Xavier came flying in with some urgent news.  
  
"X-Men you must run now, Magneto is coming, and he intends to*," yelled the Professor, soon collapsing on the floor of the X-Mansion.  
  
"Magneto near us! Suit up people we have a mission to complete. Mansion Defense Systems on, and on Code Red," yelled Scott.  
  
All of a sudden, the mansion started to shake. Lamps, fans, and metal equipment were being thrown to the walls. Soon the roof opened and Magneto flew right in.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the X-Men team. You! You selfish ingrate, you slumbag!!! You betrayed me, Polaris!!" yelled Magneto.  
  
"You wanted to destroy the world, I didn't want to do it. So it is your fault that I am not partners with you anymore," said Polaris.  
  
"I really hate to say this, but all of you will die. I am going to kill you all, and then I can conquer the world and never worry about the X-Men!!" laughed Magneto.  
  
Cyclops soon fired an optic blast, but Magneto repelled it right back to him knocking him out. Jean and Polaris tag-teamed but Magneto threw them to the Mansion wall, making them unconscious. Wolverine lunged at Magneto, but since the adamantium was placed in his body, he was thrown out of the building and onto the grass. Havok and Angel charged at Magneto, but he stopped them and made their heads collide with each other. Soon every X-Men were K.O.d for sure. Nightcrawler tried, but his last Cardiac Arrest made him weak, so he collapsed because of exhaustion.  
  
"Now I have beaten the X-Men, and soon the entire human race!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Magneto.  
  
Will the X-Men beat Magneto before it is to late, will Storm and her team ever come back, and who is this new enemy?  
  
Find out in Ch.2 of X-Men: New Team. 


	2. Magneto strikes and introducing Nightque...

Ch. 2: The New Enemy  
  
The X-Mansion was always a haven for mutants. Now it has been turned into Magneto's death valley for the X-Men. They all lost to him.  
  
"Scott, can you hear me? I can't really psychically bring up our energy, Magneto has somehow blocked me. I don't think we can win this match," thought Jean.  
  
"Jean, I think I know a way of wining. Go, not physically, but telekinetically get my old costume from the ready room," thought Cyclops.  
  
All the X-Men laid there paralyzed from their recent battle with Magneto. Phoenix tried her best to telekinetically bring Cyclops' old costume, but it didn't work. Was this the end for the X-Men?  
  
"Now X-Men the moment of truth! For all of you to visit Lady...Aghhhh!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Magneto.  
  
Something hit Magneto with light speed powers. Phoenix got a glimpse of it and it was...an owl?  
  
"Magneto, I order you to release the X-Men or you will fall at my feet!" yelled a girl, who looked like a goddess of the Moon. "Ahh, fresh blood. And who might you be, young lady, because you are going to be nothing in 2 minutes!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Magneto.  
  
"I am Lori, and I am the mutant who you fear the most, Erik Lensher!" yelled Lori.  
  
"Well, I don't care who the heck you are, but believe me you won't be alive much longer. Hiyyahhh!" yelled Magneto.  
  
Magneto sent a fiery-magnetic blast at Lori. Lori repelled it with an energy beam with the help of the owl. The blast shook the entire mansion. Lori tried her best, but because she was not as experienced as Magneto, her beam had little effect on him.  
  
"Moonlight Exodus! Magneto, get ready for the thrill of your life!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lori.  
  
Out of the blue, an exodus beam hit Magneto, and sent him hurling through the skies. He soon landed, hardly I might add, on his private ship. He left in a hurry after boarding.  
  
"X-Men, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Meet Lori Acacia {Ak-ia} a.k.a Nightqueen," said Lorna Dane.  
  
"Thank you all. I'm mighty glad that you chosen me to become an X-Man. I thank you very much," said Lori.  
  
"Why do you think this as an honor?" asked Nightcrawler.  
  
"Well I think as it honor because I was told about it from one of your old members," said Lori.  
  
"Who pray tell?" asked Nightcrawler.  
  
"Kitty Pride, I think that was her name. As soon as she entered as my teacher, for some reason she knew I was a mutant. She confronted me, and she helped me control them, my powers. It was hard, because like if I was just sitting and I stretched my arms, beams shoot out. She told me to go and get help quickly. She told me to come here. I got tickets and on the plane I saw Lorna, and she said she was coming here too. So I sat next to her. When she got off, Lorna got a cab. The driver only wanted 1 mutant in the car. So I waited and waited. I finally got a cab that had a fowl smell. As I was dropped off, I saw Magnetic Bursts. I then changed into my hand-sewn costume and called for Furgi, my pet Owl. Furgi sought me out when I was with the Asana, and we have been friends ever since. The Asana were wiped out when the Sentinels came looking for mutants. I got out. Well back to the story, I saw magnetic blasts being fired. I went in and I used my Moon Aroma to hide myself, and  
wait for the moment to strike. And I guess I got that moment," Lori explained.  
  
"Well Lori, I think it is time that you go into our Danger Room," said Phoenix.  
  
"Yeah Kid, and since you are a starter, I'll be in there with ya!" said Wolverine.  
  
"And so will I, I will be there to help you defend in case you were hit," said Cyclops.  
  
A twinkle came in Lori's eyes.  
  
"What a hunk. Kitty said that Cyclops and Phoenix aren't married anymore, so he is mine!" thought Lori.  
  
Obviously, Lori was in love with Scott. As she went in, Scott pulled her aside.  
  
"Lori, I saw that twinkle in your eyes. Now I know that I am not married to Jean, but that doesn't mean I still have feelings for her. I love her, but since your cute and sexy, how about dinner and a movie? What do you...mmmmm*" said Cyclops.  
  
Lori kissed him and was it a kiss.  
  
"I say yes," said Lori.  
  
Lori's training program began with ease. She went up against the Vanisher. She used her arrows to paralyze him and then kicked him to knock him out. Then she went up against Warp Savant, the lunatic teen Proteus. It was tough at first, but Lori accessed her moon armor and used her Moon Tri-Mega Exodus. The blow destroyed Warp Savant, and the training was over.  
  
"Good job kid. You earned yourself a spot on the X-Men. Great Job!" said Wolverine.  
  
"Thanks!" said Lori.  
  
"Sorry I was late, but my Medical Precautions were very slow today. So this is our new X-Woman, Lori Acacia. I am Prof. Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school for mutants. Now I was informed by Kitty that you have a very powerful mutation," explained the Professor.  
  
`That's right, my mutation is so powerful, Warp Savant would be nothing with even my hand on him," said Lori.  
  
"Well we need a code-name for you. How about: Ariel?" asked the Professor.  
  
"I like it Professor, but the Asana call me Nightqueen, goddess of the night. It fits perfect since my power blasts are shaped like the crescent of a moon," said Lori.  
  
"Then it is settled, Nightqueen please go to the ready room, and find a suit that you like best," said the Professor.  
  
In the ready room, Lori looked at some costumes with Jean. She found 4 that might fit her look.  
  
"So, I saw you had goo-goo eyes on Scott, my husband," said Jean.  
  
"I am so sorry Mrs. Summers. If you are still in love with him, I'll back off. The Asana woman never steal husbands," said Lori.  
  
"Need no fear Lori, Scott and I are past history, he doesn't love me anymore. I love Logan, and Scott knows that and we divorced," said Jean. "How about these you picked, try them on."  
  
The first costume Lori nor Jean liked because it looked like she was a pirate. The next costume Lori like because of the threads, but Jean didn't like it because of the long cape. The next costume Jean liked, but Lori disliked so much because she looked like a hippie. The last costume both agreed on because it looked like an honoree X-Woman costume.  
  
"Mutant detected, location, Switzerland, near Geneva, at 70 degrees W, and 90 degrees North, over, over!" yelled Cerebero.  
  
"Professor, Hank's improvements show it as a mutant called Swatzegor, or Solar. He is battling some type of woman freeze demon named Diazole, or Milan Minot. They are going to fry every thing if we don't move now!" yelled Cyclops.  
  
"Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, and Nightqueen will go and find out what is going on. Good Luck," said the Prof.  
  
At Geneva, the X-Men arrived and the whole town was in an ecological state of danger. Solar and Milan were turning the whole town of Geneva to an ecological disaster waiting to happen.  
  
"Why can't you ever stay out of my way!" yelled Solar.  
  
"Eat Ice, is my answer, Sam!!!" replied Milan.  
  
As the 2 battled, Cyclops landed the Blackbird in a near by bush. Phoenix was the 1^st to get out. She started to move into a position to attack, with Wolverine behind her at all times.  
  
"Oh my god! Sam, is it you? I thought you were dead," yelled Lori.  
  
"Shut yer trap kid, you are gonna get us all killed. My pal, Warbird, has been up against this guy. She won but only because she threw him in a lake. He can burn ya to a crisp!" explained Wolverine.  
  
"If he is that dangerous, then I will have to wait," said Phoenix.  
  
"No you attack now! You have the chance, so take it!" yelled Wolverine.  
  
"Logan, I'll try, but this may make it even worse! Phoenix arise from the ashes!" yelled Phoenix.  
  
As soon as Phoenix said the words, a phoenix came out from the ground and attacked Milan and Solar.  
  
"What was that? It wasn't any of us. Ah ha! There Sam, those people did it!!" yelled Milan.  
  
"Well Jade, I say lets attack them and then we can destroy this entire city! And the world will soon fear the names: Milan and Solar! Solar Energy Balls!" yelled Solar.  
  
"Cyclops it is my turn. Let me show them a thing or two!" said Nightqueen.  
  
"Lori, please do not do it! You are a rookie! You will get yourself killed!" yelled Cyclops.  
  
"Don't worry! Solar, Milan, what the heck are you doing? We never tried to destroy anything! You both, me, and Grassia would never do this!" yelled Lori.  
  
"Well Grassia is now doing the same as we are doing. You were the one who broke our family's tradition! You broke it by not obeying the master! You knew better, but you went off to do your own thing!" explained Milan.  
  
"Yes, when you left, the master was so mad he almost killed us all because you left. Procteaus was very disappointed of you!" yelled Solar.  
  
"I left because Procteaus wanted to kill the population of mutants including us! That is why I left! Now give up or suffer, Night Wing Attack!" said Lori.  
  
Lori's attack hit both of them and knocked them out. Lori went up to them and looked around them. She knew that something wasn't right. Then she saw on the back of their heads a symbol of Procteaus. He had implanted tiny eggs of doom into their skulls and Lori went to them and reversed the spell, but alas, evil took away their souls.  
  
"No I will not let this happen to them!" yelled Lori.  
  
Lori tried an Asana trick called Maharashi or Reviving the Soul. She called on the power of the Moon, and a light came from the sky. She was able to revive Solar's soul but Milan was lost to evil and could never ever come back.  
  
"What's going on, where am I?" asked Solar  
  
"Oh Sam! You are alive," said Lori.  
  
"We must get out of here! I sense some thing powerful coming, we must retreat before it comes!" said Phoenix  
  
Out of the blue an explosion happened a few miles away from where the X-Men were. Then a dark figure came out of the dust that was kicked up when the explosion happened.  
  
"I am Procteaus and this planet is mine to control, and you are not part of it!" yelled Procteaus.  
  
"This can't be, his voice and psy-figure match Onslaught, but of course this isn't true! Onslaught was killed a long time. Another weird thing is that it also matches Apocalypse's body and his voice. Oh my god Onslaught and Apocalypse are combined to make this creature, Procteaus!!!" thought Phoenix.  
  
"Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightqueen, Solar!!! We are not against Procteaus, he is not even real! He is Apocalypse and Onslaught combined!!!!" said Phoenix, telepathically.  
  
"Right you are girl, I am not Procteaus, but I am Onslaught and Apocalypse combined and soon the world will fear the name Procteaus, and all villains will rule and I will lead them in the extermination of the human race, and all the heroes with them. You cannot stop me, and you shouldn't try because nothing can stop me, nothing!!!!!!!" explained Procteaus.  
  
"Now feel my Mighty Hand!!!!!" yelled Procteaus.  
  
Soon an explosion occurred sending the X-Men everywhere. The blast shook Geneva but nothing was destroyed. The X-Men were again motionless, and then there was a great light, and they were gone.  
  
Will the X-Men ever recover? Will Procteaus complete his destiny? Will the other X-Men come to their aid? Will the X-Men ever meet Grassia? Will Storm's team ever come back? Will the X-Men get more members? These questions will be answered in Ch.3 of X-Men: A New Team, a New Era. 


	3. The new threat

Ch. 3: Hell's a poppin` again  
  
Archangel looked onward onto the mansion yards; thinking on how is teammates were doing. He was also thinking about proposing to Psylocke. He had been in love with her for months and months, and thought it would be best that he asked her to be his. He had just found out that she was returning because Psylocke was revived of her duty from Storm, who thought Psylocke needed a break. While Archangel looked on, Havok, Polaris, and Nightcrawler waited for the Professor. They wanted to know if they were needed for action. Soon the Professor came out with a distressed look on his face, telling them there was trouble.  
  
"I have just got a telepathy image of our team in Switzerland. It seems that a new enemy has emerged named Procteaus. This means that Scott's team needs help. We should be hearing from Psylocke any moment and she will be suited up and briefed," explained the Professor.  
  
"No need for that Professor, for your team is already here!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Who was that?" asked the Professor.  
  
Suddenly 


End file.
